You can cry on me
by PainfullyAwkward
Summary: Blair coping with Chuck being shot, DB and CB, "I cant believe Chuck went and got himself shot" sad but cheezy at the same time


**Summary: Chuck was** **shot, Nate and the Vanderwoodsens went to Prague to look after him, and Blair flew back to Manhattan because Serena let France. Now Blair is alone.**

Blair sat alone outside her house on the stairs; she had never really felt this alone before, when Serena went to boarding school she still had Nate, Chuck and her minions. Now she had no one; this is what Erik VanderWoodsen must of felt like, but of course Blair wasn't capable of physical cutting herself, she preferred spewing her food up. She hadn't felt like throwing up for almost a year now, her mum and Cyrus were constantly fighting; Dorata was too busy raising her kid, Chuck cheated on her with the Brooklyn slut and then got himself shot, and Nate and Serena went to Prague to go look after Chuck.

So she just sat there, not enough self-worth to move and throw up the contents of her stomach, no friends, no family...she was completely and utterly alone. Then she heard a familiar voice speak the words she didn't want to hear at the risk of breaking down and receiving pity, no one pity's Blair Waldorf.

"Blair are you okay?"

She held the tears and the whimpers in and remained looking at her silver bracelet she got from her dad last Christmas, he didn't understand that no amount of gifts could make up for the fact that he doesn't bother to visit.

"Super," she replied attempting to stay strong, even Humphrey could see though her mask.

He sat down beside her, "I thought you'd be in Prague."

She shook her head, she noticed her hands were shaking and her body felt like throwing up with or without her wanting to.

"Come on, come with me," he said holding her shaking hand.

She reluctantly stood up and walked down the street with him. Of course fate played with her, of course Dan Humphrey would be the one to save her, of course Dan Humphrey would be the one to save her from relapsing again.

Within half an hour or so she found herself in the same loft she had been in once when she had a relapse. He pulled out a stool for her, she sat down still retracing her steps why she had followed Cabbage patch to Brooklyn.

"Make yourself at home, I'll be right back," he said walking into a room.

She got up and went to a wall covered in photos, they were all together for a family photo, it had to be an old photo because Jenny still had long blond hair without makeup and ratty extensions. They all looked so happy, so normal, and now they were all split up. That's what the Upper East Side does to you; she wandered what it would be like without all the drama.

Dan walked out with a big brown book, it looked ancient.

"What's that?" She asked with intrigue.

"Well this here is the Humphrey family book of scrumptious recipes," he explained.

"A cook book, you dragged me here to show me a cook book?"

"Hey, I didn't drag you here, you came on your own free will," Dan said, "Here it is," he ripped out a page.

"Double chocolate chip muffins topped with a rich chocolate fudge icing," he drooled.

Blair smiled, normally she wouldn't be this nice to Dan, but she was in a very rare kind, loving mood.

They made the muffins while listening to cheesy 90's songs, Blair noticed Dan mouthing to all the words of Ice Ice Baby.

"You actually know all the words, that is hilarious," she grinned.

"Wow the ice queen can actually smile; you should do that more often."

Blair looked down and continued putting the mixture into muffin pans.

Dan gabbed her hands and swang her into the middle of the kitchen

"Ice Ice baby Vanilla," he sung and hummed along to the rapping.

Blair giggled and stared into his eyes, she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his, the kiss was magical, and suddenly the tears she had been holding back came pouring down her cheeks.

They both pulled back, "It's alright Blair, you can cry on me," Dan smiled hugging her.

They danced slowly, to my heart Will Go On, Dan's shirt was drenched in tears, he didn't mind though.

They both had the feeling this was the start of a brilliant friends ship.

**Sorry about the major cheesiness. Cheesiness? Hmmm I don't think that's a real word...oh well, tell me what u think. Love it? Hate it? All criticism is welcome**


End file.
